


Water Overlord

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is the head lifeguard for the beach side resort.  Rin and Nagisa are his minions.  They’re actually just the summer help but Haru kind of likes the sound of minion.  So that’s what he calls them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On going collection of my Lifeguard AU prompts from Tumblr. (More chapters to be added whenever they happen so it is marked completed for now. Really short chapters atm.)

Haru is the head lifeguard for the beach side resort.  Rin and Nagisa are his minions.  They’re actually just the summer help but Haru kind of likes the sound of minion.  So that’s what he calls them.

The storm is a surprise to all of them and when Makoto rushes out to save Rei they kind of all freeze for a split second because this sort of thing usually never happens.  The occasional cramp or little kid swimming too far away from their parents is the norm.  But legitimate life and death situations?  Not so much.

Rei gets swept out.  Makoto charges after him.  When Makoto freezes Rin and Nagisa rush out after him and Rei.  Haru already has blankets and towels and warm drinks ready for them when they pull them out.  Rin is scolding Rei and Makoto both while they struggle up the sand to shelter.  Nagisa is kind of flitting back and forth between them - touching Rei’s arm and Makoto’s back and Rei’s hand and Makoto’s shoulder and Rin’s hand once or twice even.

A few days later Makoto and Rei stop by to properly thank them and apologize.  Rin’s all “Yeah you should be sorry.  That was stupid.”  And Rei and Mako kind of look away and shuffle their feet like kids and are blushing.

"Rinrin gets all the hotties."  Nagisa mutters to Haru who doesn’t even look at him, just finishes his paperwork and leaves because his minions are adorable but they are such little shits that he just needs time alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Lifeguard au - haru calling Rin and Nagisa his minions - i can't stop laughing! it's hilarious and perfect !!, i can picture it in my head - and rin's irritation - and bet nagisa strikes back bs he is creative :) and bet haru leaves all dirty work on rin and nagisa and there somewhere board where count of confessions to rin haru and nagisa are written and who is the winner... but minions! haru as black overlord!... sorry water overlord...

Haru’s not really sure how the bulletin board in the life guard shack came to be.  If he had to guess his first instinct would be Nagisa.  But Rin is pretty into the confessions thing too.  He’s had his minions for a few years now.  Rin’s been a life guard the last two summers, Nagisa the last three, and Haru feels like he’s been here forever.  Not that it’s a bad thing.  He’s been coming to this beach and resort since he was twelve after all and he loves it as much now as he did the first time he felt the hot and cold sensation of sand between his toes.

The bulletin board is covered in some bright colored papers and stars and stickers and each of them have a section of it.  Each time one of them hears about or witnesses a confession to one of them either a smiley face sticker or a brightly colored ‘X’ is added to their section.

It’s two weeks into the summer and Haru is currently in the lead with 10 confessions.  Nagisa and Rin are tied with 8 each.  Rin claims the twins who confessed to Haru only count as one.  Haru doesn’t care.  He just wants to be on the beach and swim and keep the resort patrons safe.

They each have a list of duties tacked to the wall.  Minion “Bubbles” has to keep the supplies organized and filled when he is on duty.  He also has to make sure the towels get taken up to the resort every few days to be washed.  Minion “Sir Sass A Lot” is in charge of keeping the weather forecast updated and keeping their schedules accurate.  He also gets to sweep as much sand out of the shack every time it’s his duty.  ”Water Overlord” has to fill out any reports and file them up at the main lodge.  He also keeps their equipment clean and in proper working order and orders supplies.  Everyone kind of pitches in wherever needed though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: hello! so... this water overlord au... smth like there is this hot guy now there on this beach. he is showy - not in bad way - smiling - great and helps cute girls and boys and so on. and great haru is pissed and nagisa also - makoto all misty-eyes and not want nagisa to put cream on his back - and rei also impressed - rin - argh don't now - but sei-enemy-name is going to lose because haru is pissed)

Haru isn’t all that possessive of the beach and ocean and everything.  Ok he kind of is but he understands that it’s the resort’s beach so naturally there are going to be people and he’ll have to share.  Which usually isn’t a problem.  But it has been a generally frustrating month.

He’s stuck sweeping out the guard shack for the third time this week which he knows is Rin’s job.  And he knows Rin knows it’s his job.  And Rin knows he knows it’s his job and that he knows that Rin knows that he knows it is his job.  But he’s still here.  Sweeping.  When he could be out there.  Swimming.

Sir Sass A Lot is about to have his paycheck reduced because they all have duties to attend to.  And flirting with the guests is not one of those duties.  No matter how much Rin likes the way the guy plays with his glasses when he’s nervous.  Bubbles better take the stupid towels up to the resort and stop ogling the wide back that he’s putting sunscreen on or  _he’s_  going to be short on his paycheck too.

When there’s a confident knock on the door he looks up from the broom he had stopped actually using five minutes ago and sighs in irritation.  Of course it’s this guy.  The new beach goer that has his minions in a freaking tizzy.  He’s hot, according to Rin and Nagisa, and Haru admits somewhat reluctantly that they’re not wrong.  Wide shoulders, muscular thighs, easy going smile, bright golden eyes.

Haru hates it.

The guy smiles and gently pulls a little girl into the shack behind him.

"It looks like this little lady lost track of her mom and needs some help.  I told her that you were the best person to come and talk to."  Haru looks at the little girl and he gives a small smile.

He still doesn’t like this charmer of a new guy.  But he has a job to do and, unlike his love-struck minions, he knows how to do it properly.  So he takes one of her hands and the new guy takes the other and Haru tries not to picture how they look walking down the beach with the little girl, still worried but now smiling at her “big brothers” helping her, bouncing in between them.

He really needs a swim.

And maybe some new minions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: hello! what about life guard au - rainy days?

Haru doesn’t like the rain.  He likes the fact that rain means less people to deal with but it seems like the level of incompetence of the people who are out increases tenfold on rainy days.  It also tends to make his minions twitchy and mildly irritable.  Nagisa’s hair goes a little crazy fluffy in the humid air and the dampness makes Rin growly.

Today the rain brought a new grievance for him in the form of the three non-lifeguards sprawled in their little lifeguard shack.  This place was really not made to fit six adults.  Especially when two of them were as muscular and broad as Makoto and Seijuro were.  The humid air was stifling (or maybe it was seeing Nagisa making himself at home on Makoto’s lap or seeing Rin and Rei’s heads close together as they planned who knew what, probably their honeymoon or something) and he headed to the door.

He knew who was behind him without even turning around and he simply wandered down the beach.  ”You do realize it’s raining.”  Sei walked along behind him and nearly bumped into him when Haru turned on his heel and stopped.

"Your point?"

"Well you’re getting wet.  Now I’m getting wet because I’m being an idiot and following you."

"I get wet when I go swimming.  It’s just water."  Haru turned and headed back down the beach.  He knew of a quiet spot about a mile down and into the rocks and he hoped that Sei would get bored and leave before they got there.

An hour later Sei’s chest is pressed against his back as they share warmth and watch the rain pour outside the shelter of rocks Haru likes to hide in.  Haru sneezes and shivers for the third time in a minute and he can feel Sei’s chuckle vibrating against his back.  Sei makes the smart choice not to say anything about it being “only water” and whatever other smart remarks Haru is sure he has stored up.

Haru still doesn’t like the rain.


End file.
